Switch
by amy247
Summary: Zack and Cody take it too far when they make Mr Moesby extremely angry. Carey thinks Mr Moesby is being a bit unreasonable, so therefore tries to help her sons. Meanwhile, Maddie and London dare each other that they would not last a day in each other’s li
1. Trouble Begins

**Hey, this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it and please review!!!**

**Short summary**

Zack and Cody take it too far when they make Mr Moesby extremely angry. Carey thinks Mr Moesby is being a bit unreasonable, so therefore tries to help her sons. Meanwhile, Maddie and London dare each other that they would not last a day in each other's lives, but soon realise that both lives aren't actually that easy.

**Chapter 1- Trouble begins**

Zack and Cody are playing basketball in the hotel lobby, "…and he shoots and he scores!!" shouts Zack while tripping over a luggage carrier.

Cody helps Zack up, and says "aww, that was awesome, let's do it again!!"

Travelling around the lobby, passing the ball to each other on roller-skates, Zack sees Maddie over at the candy counter, and waves while trying to throw the ball to Cody, but instead, accidentally hits a guest entering the hotel who crashes down onto the floor when Mr Moesby comes rushing out from his office.

"UH OH!!" Zack and Cody say in unison while turning around to runaway.

Carey, coming out from the lift, catches them both and asks them what happened, when Mr Moesby comes along and yells, " I cannot believe what your two troublesome twins have just done, they have injured one of my guests, one of my most generous guests actually".

Carey turns to face her boys and questions them about whether the fact what Mr Moesby had just said was true; neither of them said a word.

Carey cries, "Oh, guys, how many times have I told you that this hotel is your home, not the school playground!!"

She turned around to Mr Moesby and apologised and told him that the boys were grounded. Mr Moesby informed her that as the boys' punishments, they would have to clean up the mess in the hotel by the end of the day, or all three of them would be out of the hotel.

Carey felt it was a bit too harsh of Mr Moesby but didn't bother to tell him in case he would make the punishment worse, and make them leave straightaway.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the candy counter, Maddie is serving a customer, when London comes in running looking very tired. 

" Hi Maddie" London says while breathing deeply.

"Hey London, what happened to you? Why are you panting and breathing heavily?" asks Maddie.

London tells Maddie that her yoga teacher had just cancelled her appointment and that she was all stressed out now.

Maddie trying to hold in her laughter sarcastically says, " Oh, your life is harder than mine!"

London, realising that Maddie was being sarcastic responds to her argumentatively, and soon the two of them are having argument about whose life was harder. In the end, they bet each other that they wouldn't be able to last a day in each other's life.

_So who'll win, Maddie or London? And will Zack and Cody be able to clean up the hotel by the end of the day before being kicked out by Mr Moesby? Please read and review!!!_


	2. The Battle

**Chapter 2- The Battle**

The following day Maddie and London were in the lobby before 8am discussing each other's jobs for the day.

Maddie told London that she would have to open up the candy counter and re order the candy before opening up at 8:30am, go to the launderette and pick up her laundry, collect her Nan from the Old People's homes and walk her home, then start her second shift at the hotel at 1pm, then go to Cluck Bucket to work the rest of the evening.

"Woah, that's a lot of things to do, anyway here's a list of things you have to do" London replied while passing an even longer list to Maddie.

Maddie took one look at the list and opened her mouth so wide, she went through the list and shrieked, "IVANA HAS A MASSEUSE?!?!?"

"Yeah and what?" questioned London.

"She's just a dog!!"

" Yeah, well sometimes it's hard work to be the heiress' dog, you know" London answered.

"Oh yeah, it's so hard to be owned by someone who is so rich!! Forgetting about your stupid dog activities, we'll meet again tomorrow at the same time, and see who coped the best, ok?

London nodded then without another word walked up the stairs to get the lift, leaving Maddie to start London's long list of jobs.

* * *

Meanwhile dusting away in the lobby were Zack and Cody as their punishment from Mr Moesby.

"We've just about only finished the lobby, and I'm already tired!!" said Zack out of breath.

"Yeah, me too and we've still got another 29 floors to do" Cody groaned, while lying on the floor panting.

"What are we going to do? We won't get 29 floors done in one day, if only someone would help us, we could get this done" Zack whined.

A few second later, Carey walked in to find the boys on their way, up the stairs, Carey chased after them and told them that she was sorry that they had to clean up the hotel but they shouldn't of made Mr Moesby so mad at first.

"Mum…. we didn't mean to make Mr Moesby so mad" cried Zack.

"It was an accident, and we're really sorry!!" Cody muttered.

"Well, we can't waste any more time, come on Cody we better get cleaning again before Mr Moesby sees us not cleaning." whispered Zack.

Cody gave a final wave to his mum then followed Zack immediately, and soon both of them were travelling around the hotel as fast as they could, cleaning everything they could see.

Carey soon realised she had to do something to help her sons with the punishment otherwise all three of them would be out on the streets yet again, but what?

_What is Carey going to do?? And who's going to cope the best, Maddie or London?? Review and then you will find out!!_


	3. Carey's plan

**Chapter 3- Carey's plan**

**Note:** I am terribly sorry for not putting up a new chapter for ages, I've been so busy, and so I decided to put 2 chapters up for now to make up!! Hope you like it, and please continue to review!!

One and a half hours later, Zack and Cody had reached the 4th floor with their cleaning and both were absolutely exhausted. With Mr Moesby constantly checking up on them both, they couldn't even have a five-minute break.

"I can't take this any longer, I want to quit!" Zack moaned.

"You can't, we need to finish the cleaning otherwise we'll be out on the streets again, and mum will lose her job" said Cody begging for his brother to carry on cleaning.

"I have to, if I don't stop, I think I might faint!" Zack murmured while sinking to the ground.

At that second, the lift arrived on the same floor Zack and Cody were on, and Carey came out surprisingly, with cleaning equipment.

"Mum, what are you doing??" asked both boys in unison.

"Helping you guys out" replied Carey calmly.

"But…Mum… you… can't, Mr Moesby punished us, and we have to clean the hotel ourselves without no-one's help" whispered Zack while cautiously looking around for Mr Moesby or Esteban.

"I won't tell if you won't and I'll be super careful and alert when I clean" mumbled Carey.

Both Zack and Cody agreed. " Pinkie swear??" questioned Carey.

"Pinkie swear!" answered Zack and Cody.

This time all three of them got down to some serious hard work, and whenever Mr Moesby or Esteban came to check on the boys, Carey would always hide somewhere nearby, and luckily each time, she wasn't caught.

* * *

They cleaned up the hotel double as fast with the help of Carey and four hours later they were done.

"YES, WE'RE FINISHED!!!!" yelled Zack, while giving Cody a hi-five.

Carey who had just managed to get up after an enormous leg ache, told the boys to go and tell Mr Moesby that they had finished cleaning.

They did as they were told, and ran all the way to the lobby to find Mr Moesby.

As soon as they got there, they were already being shouted at, by, of course, Mr Moesby.

" Aah, you two, have you finished cleaning up the hotel yet?" asked Mr Moesby suspiciously.

" Yes, we have, all 30 floors, it took ages but we're finished!" Zack replied.

"You can see for yourself if you want" added Cody.

"Oh, I will, don't you worry boys!!" argued Mr Moesby while walking off.

_Will Mr Moesby let Carey, Zack and Cody stay at the Tipton still; after all, they did finish cleaning the hotel? Find out soon!!!_


	4. Second Thoughts

**Chapter 4- Second thoughts**

Six hours had gone by in each other's lives for Maddie and London. London is working at the candy counter, or sleeping in other words, when Maddie comes in, and walks towards London.

"Hey London, how's life?? Tiring??"

"Yes, what…oh I mean no, still wide awake, wait, what times is it???"questioned London, "Oh, need to go pick up your Grandma in 10 minutes, phew!!"

"Well, I've just taken Ivana to her yoga class, London, I don't know why you keep saying your life is tiring, it's way more relaxing than mine, anyways, I've got to go now, getting my nails done, bye London!!" and without another word, Maddie left London to carry on with her shift at the candy counter.

* * *

Two hours later London, who is half asleep, is about to start her late night shift at the candy counter when Esteban comes up to her and says "Miss London, why are you wearing Maddie's clothes??" 

"Well me and Maddie had a bet about who could last the longest in each other's lives!"

"Oh, so who's winning??"

"I don't know, but I'm going to prove to Maddie that her life is easier than mine, no matter how tiring it is" London replied while yawning away.

"But that's a bit unfair comparing your life to Maddie'. Maddie wakes up at 6am everyday to start her homework, starts her shift at the candy counter at 8:30am, then runs to school without even having breakfast, goes to the Cluck bucket and works her shift there, then comes back to do an hour of homework before starting her other shift here, and whenever she has time, she goes down to the old people's home to help out with charity work. Even though she does so much work, she gets very little pay as well"

The only word London managed to let out was "Oh!"

She never realised Maddie had such a hard life, and how she managed to cope with it all too. She suddenly felt guilty about the bet, and how she had always treated Maddie as her servant just because she was a Tipton.

She needed to find Maddie, but as soon as her shift ended.

* * *

Maddie, who had just come back from her manicure, and picking up Ivana from her yoga class, was walking in the hallways back to her room when she spotted Zack. 

"Hey sweet thang!!" shouted Zack.

"Hi Zack!"

"Uh, you do realise that your holding Ivana, London's dog, right?"

"Yep, me and London had a bet about who could last the longest in each other's lives, but I think I'm winning!!"

"I know you think London's life is easy being rich and that, but even she goes through a lot."

"Like what??" asked a surprised Maddie.

"Well, every time Mr Tipton sends messages to Mr Moesby telling him that he will be able to come to special events, something always comes up so London doesn't get to see her dad at all, and London doesn't have a proper family, her dad keeps remarrying which means she doesn't even have a proper mum. She only brags about trips and her wealth because that's all she has, she doesn't have anything else, no friends, no family, nothing, apart from money!"

"Oh…"

Maddie couldn't believe it. She thought London was a rich show-off who was only well known because of her dad, but it turned out that London was going through a lot, and it made her rethink about the bet they made earlier on.

_What will happen to the bet?? Find out in the next chapter!! Please read and review!!_


End file.
